


time, mystical time

by chatsdelune (greymooses)



Series: one single thread of gold [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dinosaurs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, barely, but not really? she's there and relevant but it's more about their relationship than the first one, i have three other wips and wrote this trash instead, i'm so alone haha, jeonghan only exists for a second but he's important, pd!vernon, sentimental FOOLS, seungkwan POV, single dad!seungkwan, they're both switches don't come for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune
Summary: the kids are occupied with art supplies, quietly talking amongst themselves, when jeonghan — eyes closed — asks, "how's it going with dinosaur boy?"he has an uncanny way of deciphering exactly what's bothering seungkwan at any given time, combined with a seemingly uncontrollable urge to ask about it."fine. good. i don't know. we've had seven dates and he hasn't even tried to kiss me.""mm, but you want him to."yes.obviously.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: one single thread of gold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117088
Comments: 20
Kudos: 136





	time, mystical time

**Author's Note:**

> if you missed it in the tags, non-linear narrative coming up, because apparently i can't write verkwan without one. one day vs different days over the course of a handful of months.
> 
> this was supposed to be done for seungkwan's birthday and then it kind of got away from me. oops. but a lot of people (and me!) wanted more of this au so here we all go. first part isn't totally necessary to read, but it'll make things a little less confusing and the jokes are better if you do.
> 
> i read through it but usual disclaimer about typos applies. it's late and i have no patience when it comes to posting.

_ 1:16 pm, january 10th _

hansol and yuna are asleep on the couch when seungkwan gets home with groceries. her fingers are curled around the collar of his shirt. it's painfully adorable. weekend naps are something he used to do with his daughter, but at some point she decided hansol's chest was a better pillow.

she's not wrong.

he drapes a blanket over both of them, after appreciating hansol's arms around her for maybe too many seconds. there's a tiny voice in seungkwan's head that regularly reminds him they've basically been dating since they met, but they haven't been _technically_ dating for very long by comparison. there's a kid involved and that changes everything, including how willing seungkwan is to sleep with someone, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to.

they've done _things,_ but every day is a test of fortitude for one reason or another.

neither one of them moves. he heads back to the kitchen, smile on his face, to put everything away.  
  
  
_july 11th, last year_

"daddy, can i call mister hansol?" yuna asks, when they get home from his mom's house. 

they only got back from their little trip a few days ago. hansol hasn't called, but yuna keeps asking about him.

this is why he tries to avoid letting random people into her life.

"how about we text him and see if he's busy first?" seungkwan suggests.

"okayyyyy."

he sits on the couch and she perches next to him, trying to lean over so she can see the phone. "what should we say?" he asks.

she thinks for a little while. "mister hansol are you busy? daddy doesn't know as much about dinosaurs as you. love yuna."

seungkwan smiles and types out something close enough.

> to: hansol  
>  hey, are you busy? yuna wants to talk to you.  
>  my dinosaur knowledge is too limited for her taste.
> 
> from: hansol  
>  i could use a break. dial and hand the phone over.  
>  thanks for asking first.

he gets yuna into the kitchen and sits her at the table before he calls, turning the speaker on as it rings so he can hear the conversation while he cleans up from dinner and gets lunches ready for tomorrow.

there's a lot of talk about brontosaurus. hansol is incredibly patient. he reacts to the littlest things, like he's finding the conversation just as enjoyable as she is. he doesn't talk down to her at all, preferring to explain what words mean if she needs him to, or help pronounce them.

seungkwan wonders if months down the road, he'll think this was the moment when hansol rooted himself in their lives. it kind of feels like it.

if he's still in their lives, that is.

he's been on autopilot, tuned out for a bit when yuna holds the phone out to him and says, "he wants to talk to you, daddy."

"thank you, baby. go wash up for bed, please."

she scrunches her face up, he scrunches his back, and she sighs before heading to the bathroom.

"hi," seungkwan says when he finally has the phone to his ear. "i hope she didn't drive you crazy."

"not at all. sorry about not calling. i wanted to, but i've been working on some new tracks since i got back."

"i wouldn't have thought a weekend of drinking would be good for creativity."

"inspiration comes in many forms. while i have you on the phone, were you serious about breakfast?"

seungkwan bites his lip. he was, but his paternal instincts are kicking in now that he's not under whatever spell vacation cast upon him and yuna has expressed interest in hansol beyond barging into his hotel room. yes, they met under unique circumstances, but that doesn't mean he should continue ignoring all of his dating rules. he needs to start thinking with his head.

"i can have yuna stay at my mom's tomorrow night. dinner?" he asks nervously.

he thinks he can hear hansol grinning when he agrees.  
  
  
_1:54 pm, january 10th_

seungkwan has more food storage containers than is reasonable, probably.

he's thought about culling his collection, but never does, but gets one day closer to finally doing it when he opens a cabinet and a few topple out. he swears under his breath, hoping he didn't wake his kid.

he learned years ago, when yuna was a baby and then a toddler, that life is much easier when he spends time preparing meals and snacks for the upcoming week ahead of time. more recently, he learned that doing _that_ is much easier with hansol around to entertain her.

he almost always wakes up from their naps before she does. seungkwan knows the sound of his feet as he shuffles into the kitchen, but he waits until hansol presses himself against his back and hooks his chin over his shoulder before he says anything.

sleepy hansol is the cuddliest hansol, clinging like ivy that has so thoroughly encapsulated a house that burning the whole thing down is arguably the easiest way to remove it. seungkwan thrives off the attention. it's alarming when he realizes how much so, sometimes, late at night when he's alone and thoughts swirl around inside his head instead of letting him rest.

"hey, you. is she still out?"

hansol hums against the side of his neck. "replaced myself with her velociraptor. i think she has another thirty minutes in her."

"you want to help me?" seungkwan asks, the same as he does every week.

hansol answers the same as he does every week, too: with a kiss pressed below his ear and "not really, but i will."

seungkwan knows he's pouting, because he's way less cool than his first, hungover impressions made him seem.

"carrots are in the fridge. the cabinet is in attack mode, so be careful."  
  
  
_august 20th, last year_

once a week, seungkwan and jeonghan merge their classrooms. their students enjoy it, and having two adults to corral a bunch of six year olds is much easier than doing it alone, even if there are twice as many.

the kids are occupied with art supplies, quietly talking amongst themselves, when jeonghan — eyes closed — asks, "how's it going with dinosaur boy?"

he has an uncanny way of deciphering exactly what's bothering seungkwan at any given time, combined with a seemingly uncontrollable urge to ask about it.

"fine. good. i don't know. we've had seven dates and he hasn't even tried to kiss me."

"mm, but you want him to."

yes.

obviously.

"he's out of my league, honestly."

jeonghan scoffs. "please. you're on my list."

"your list?" seungkwan asks, confused.

jeonghan looks around to make sure everyone is still focused on their art before replying. "yeah. of freebies that seungcheol isn't allowed to be mad about."

"oh my god," seungkwan groans.

jeonghan shrugs. "my point is, you're hot. you didn't answer me."

"of course i do."

"is there some reason you haven't told him this or done it yourself? you're usually more straightforward."

"the guys i went out with before usually hadn't met my daughter. he talks with her every weekend. i don't want to mess it up."

"seungkwan, he could've forgotten about you both the second he left that hotel. i think you're beyond needing to worry about messing it up. just kiss the boy and let him take you and my incredible goddaughter out for breakfast."

he's right. seungkwan knows he's right. hansol doesn't just talk to yuna every weekend, she's the first thing he asks about when _they_ talk or go out. he's not everyone seungkwan has dated before, not by a long shot, and that's as much of a reason to kiss the hell out of him as he's convinced himself it is to not.

"i'll think about it," he says. "thanks."

"just want you to be happy, kwannie," jeonghan replies, clapping him on the shoulder. "god knows you've been through enough to deserve it. we should start cleaning everyone up."  
  
  
_august 22nd, last year_

it's like yuna knows what he talked about with jeonghan the other day. she's been quiet since they left for his mom's house, staring out the car window. occasionally she points at a dog on the street.

they're a few minutes away from their destination when she asks, "when can i see mister hansol again?"

seungkwan frowns. "i don't know, baby."

"did i do something wrong?" she sounds like she's on the verge of tears and he feels like he's been punched in the chest.

"oh, honey, no. he's busy with his music," seungkwan lies. more like a white lie. this is his fault. trying to protect her is backfiring in every possible way. "he calls you, right?"

"yeah, but it's not the same. i want to show him my new book."

he sighs. "maybe soon, okay?"

jeonghan's words have been haunting him. he has a date with hansol tonight. maybe if he can get a damn kiss, they can do the breakfast thing. he's, like, ninety-nine percent positive they have something special, but he really doesn't _know._

"can i call him instead?"

"tomorrow, when you're home," he replies, reaching into the backseat to hold out his pinky. "i promise."

she sighs, just like he does, but eventually he feels her wrap her finger around his.

***

"you're _insane,_ " seungkwan whines when they pull up in front of a roller skating rink.

hansol had refused to tell him where they were going, only said to wear casual clothes, and now he just laughs at him. "you know how, right?"

"that's not the point. we're adults."

"i didn't know roller derby teams were made up of children."

"okay, well now i'm going to have to look up if there are children's teams later."

"come on," hansol says, patting him on the knee. "it'll be fun. and i'm really good, so if you're awful—"

"i never said i was awful," seungkwan argues stubbornly. "i'm probably better than you."

hansol pokes at his cheek with his thumb and pushes the corner of his lips up, trying to force him to smile. he attempts to glare, but he looks over and hansol's teeth are out and it fucking works because it's so _dumb._ he's so dumb.

seungkwan likes him so much.

"you're a _child,_ " he complains, rolling his eyes, but he still reaches for the door handle.

inside, there's music playing over the speakers, obscuring some of the noise. hansol pays for their rented skates and putting them on turns into some unspoken competition that seungkwan wins. he rolls his feet across the floor in front of him while he waits.

"and you think i'm the child," hansol teases as he tightens his laces. it's not long before he stands up and tests his own skates before pressing the front of one into the floor and holding his hands out.

"do you _want_ us both to fall?" seungkwan pouts, then stands up on his own. he gets a smirk in reply.

he hasn't gone skating in a while. it's a ridiculous date, but he can't stop himself from laughing once they get into the rink and hansol falls flat on his ass within thirty seconds. so maybe it's not that ridiculous.

seungkwan manages to pull it together long enough to help him up. "you're really good, huh?" he jokes, and wraps himself around hansol's arm so it doesn't happen again.

"you distracted me," he pouts.

"if you say so."

he doesn't know how long they've been going in circles when a song he likes comes on. he's much more comfortable and briefly releases hansol's arm to turn so he's moving backwards, pulling hansol along by the hands. he looks right at seungkwan, suddenly serious, and it's stupid and cliché but clichés are clichés for a reason and seungkwan isn't sure there's any oxygen left in the room or that time hasn't stopped.

hansol looks over seungkwan's shoulder for a second, then twists his fingers away to rest them on seungkwan's hips instead, redirecting him to one of the sideboards.

"hi," seungkwan says when his back hits it, after he's locked his skates in place. 

exactly what he thinks is going to happen happens. hansol smirks at him and says, "hey." his eyes drop to seungkwan's mouth for the briefest of seconds. he doesn't really register anything that happens after that except warmth spreading everywhere and a bottom lip between his. he hears a tiny sigh, but he's unsure if it came from him or hansol. and it's over entirely too soon, but they _are_ sort of in public.

seungkwan clears his throat. "well."

"yeah."

then the annoyance washes over him, so he gently smacks hansol on the shoulder. "why didn't you do that sooner?"

hansol grins, absolutely blindingly, and says, "you didn't beat me at roller skating sooner."

it's worth it when he kisses him again in the car when they leave, and before they go into the restaurant for dinner, and when he drops seungkwan off at home.  
  
  
_2:18 pm, january 10th_

snacks are sorted — thanks in large part to hansol, despite all the whining while he did it — and seungkwan is working on his second dish to portion out for meals when yuna comes into the kitchen. seungkwan hears her feet, but hansol greets her first, in the softest voice. he only uses it on her immediately after she wakes up.

"hey, boo."

"you left," his daughter mumbles.

seungkwan turns and sees her rubbing at her eyes with a fist, velociraptor hansol bought her months ago in the other one, and his boyfriend holding his arms open for her.

"mm, pretty sure i'm still here. i never leave before you wake up from your naps, right?"

he doesn't.

hasn't for months.

test of fortitude. every day, but especially on weekends.

"yeah, i guess," she answers.

she's undoubtedly frowning. hansol undoubtedly has her on his lap, probably frowning right back. seungkwan counts to three and hears her giggle.

they're so predictable.

"should we clean up your room while your dad finishes cooking?"

yuna sighs. "do i have to?"

"i helped your dad with snacks, so i think you can help him by cleaning your room."

seungkwan smiles down at his stove.

"ugh, fine."  
  
  
_october 6th, last year_

"i can handle babysitting for a bit, seungkwan."

hansol hasn't been alone with yuna, not since the weekend they met. but he needs to go grocery shopping, and she's not feeling well. she barely ate breakfast. he doesn't want to drag her with him.

the fact that hansol is willing to adjust his schedule for them — staying instead of going to the studio like he usually does after their regular breakfast date — is incredibly meaningful, but he's still nervous about it.

seungkwan sets down the plate he's drying and turns to face him, resting his hip against the counter. "it's not about the act of babysitting, it's about what it means." he doesn't want her to become even more attached, not before he and hansol are more serious.

"i know that. i'm offering anyway." he keeps washing dishes, setting them on the other side of the sink for seungkwan to dry. 

"you haven't even met my friends."

"get them over here tomorrow," hansol shoots back, but he's completely serious.

"or my mom."

"say when and i'll have mingyu dress me so i don't look so jobless."

seungkwan groans. he's running out of excuses and hansol knows it. "we haven't—"

hansol looks at him and cuts him off. "i'm not going away. not from you, and not from her. not unless you want me to," he says firmly, then a softer, "i'm not yuna's mother."

he knows all about seungkwan's ex, and why she left, and the fact that he hasn't heard from her ever. he asked on date number twelve, over a picnic under the stars, and didn't flinch when seungkwan cried about it — even got a little teary himself. his only question was what yuna knows, "so i don't cause any trouble," followed by wiping seungkwan's face and joking, "while we're talking about me causing trouble, she still believes in santa claus, right?"

he's so, so good at making him laugh. making both of them laugh, really.

"she likes you a lot," seungkwan warns. "if we fuck this up, she's going to need so much therapy."

"i mean, _i_ don't plan on fucking it up. you're kind of incredible and she's my dinosaur-nerd soulmate. what more could i want?"

"one, she's not a nerd, and two, she's five."

"irrelevant. soulmates come in all ages."

seungkwan hangs his head and shakes it, exasperated but so close to cracking up.

hansol lifts his chin with one of his less soapy fingers and kisses his forehead. "we'll be fine, i promise. she's probably just going to sleep. but i'll call you if we aren't."

"the second anything changes."

"absolutely."

"okay," seungkwan decides after a moment. "okay, i'll go."

***

it's quiet when he gets home. maybe too quiet, because hansol doesn't appear to greet him. the first thing he does is panic.

they're not in the living room. they're not in her bedroom. the bathroom door is open. he gets exponentially more worried with each place he checks, and breathes a huge sigh of relief, hand over his heart, when he finally finds them in his bed. yuna is face down on hansol's chest. he's running a hand slowly over her back, and sticks a finger up with the other when he sees seungkwan in the doorway.

he watches hansol slowly roll her to the side and free his arm before he carefully gets up.

seungkwan smiles, because she has him wrapped around her little finger.

objectively, he's so proud.

as a father, he's absolutely terrified of what her teenage years will bring.

hansol leads him out of the doorway and into the kitchen in silence, hand on the small of his back. seungkwan figures he'll help put groceries away. he's useful like that. he definitely didn't anticipate being caged against a wall and kissed within an inch of his life, complete with hands in his back pockets. he can feel his cheeks burning because it's insane. hansol is insane. they save the making out like teenagers for the car, away from yuna, like normal people. but he twists his fingers into the fabric over his chest anyway.

seungkwan pushes him away, who knows how many seconds or minutes later, because his gut is coiling and his daughter is in his bed. taking his boyfriend's clothes off for the first time is really not an option.

hansol grins at him, stupid and big like he knows exactly what he's done. his hands are still in seungkwan's back pockets, so he probably does. "she missed you," he offers in explanation, like absolutely nothing has happened, even though he's breathing too heavily for it to be convincing. "i brought her in there and she fell asleep on me. didn't want to move her. clingy when she doesn't feel well, huh?"

he drives him crazy.

"she takes after me," seungkwan says, making sure to sound as smug as he can when he's holding onto every last thread of sanity telling him to keep his hands _over_ hansol's shirt.

"good to know. i should get to the studio."

"yeah, i can tell you're trying to leave."

"not my fault you look like you do."

"i'm wearing a sweater that's a whole size too big for me."

"your ass is a whole size too big for your jeans," hansol quips, entirely too confidently for seungkwan's sense of propriety.

which makes it all the more baffling when he opens his mouth to object and all that comes out is, "i love you."

hansol is clearly surprised. the smile is wiped off his face so quickly that seungkwan worries he shouldn't have said it, but he eventually takes a deep breath and pulls seungkwan's hips closer. maybe without even knowing he's doing it. "hope you know you're absolutely stuck with me, now."

seungkwan pouts and feigns trying to wriggle away. he doesn't put any real effort into it. he knows hansol's being a brat about admitting he feels the same way just because he can.

hansol laughs at him and moves his hands to his waist instead. "stop pouting and wiggling. i love you, too."

"thank you. was that so hard?"

"no," he admits. "i just wanted to see you make that face."

seungkwan picks at an imaginary piece of lint on hansol's shoulder so he has a place to look that isn't his face when he says, "you should come back tonight. stay over."

a response doesn't come immediately, so he meets hansol's eyes instead.

his boyfriend finally frowns and says, "yuna."

and seungkwan doesn't want to get ahead of himself, or them, because they're not anywhere near ready for hansol to assume dad status, but seungkwan knows he'll make a remarkable one for any kid that happens to be in his life for the long term.

if it's yuna, that would probably be nice.

but yeah, he's getting ahead of himself.

"she's sick. she'll sleep in tomorrow."

"you're sure?"

seungkwan nods.

"alright," he agrees. seungkwan gets another quick kiss, followed by hansol slowly pushing hair off his forehead. he pitches his voice low — for no apparent reason than to rile seungkwan up, he thinks — and says, "i'll try to finish up by nine. i'll call if i can't."

seungkwan is absolutely staring at his lips. it's not his fault hansol insists on trying to make him useless for the rest of the afternoon. it might be his fault that it's working. he clears his throat and releases hansol's shirt before he replies, so his voice and hands don't somehow act like they're possessed by an irrational, horny sixteen year old.

"sounds good. get out of here so you don't have to be late coming back."  
  
  
_8:49 pm, january 10th_

"she's asleep?"

"with every dinosaur she owns." hansol speaks softly. they're right outside yuna's door, and he obviously doesn't want to wake her.

seungkwan raises himself on his toes and kisses him on the cheek, says, "thank you," before leading him back to the living room. hansol waits for him to sit down and sprawls out on the rest of the couch, head on seungkwan's thigh.

"you know you don't have to thank me every time i help you with her, right?"

"you don't have to, but you do. i think that deserves appreciation."

"i can think of a handful of ways to appreciate me that aren't thanking me for something i offer to do," hansol muses suggestively. seungkwan can imagine the wink that would accompany the remark if they were facing each other.

"excellent double entendre."

"thanks. double entendre aside, i'm serious. i love her, seungkwan. her dad's okay, too, i guess," he says, a well-timed squeeze to seungkwan's thigh punctuating the end of the statement so he knows he's kidding. "i'd put her to bed every night, if you let me."

and that's… something. a lot to process. it's not like seungkwan didn't know — he comes over once or twice during the week and stays over on the weekend at this point — but hearing it still makes his heart skip a beat or two, like he's a damn teenager and his crush almost acknowledged his existence.

he runs his fingers through hansol's hair, spreads it out like a halo on his leg and softly says, "maybe that's something we should talk about, then."

hansol hums and turns so he can look up at him and seungkwan assumes he's _not_ going to change the topic, but he asks, "can we talk about birthday plans, first?" seungkwan rolls his eyes but nods, so he follows up with, "do you think your mom would watch her for the weekend?"

"i'm sure she'd love to. why?"

"i thought we could go some—"

"yes," seungkwan interrupts. "absolutely yes."

he loves his daughter more than anything, but it's _really_ difficult to get fucked with her in the house. before hansol, it was a great way to weed out guys that obviously wouldn't be a good match. and most of the time, even with hansol, he's okay with it. but tonight in particular, it feels like a massive inconvenience. hands and mouths only go so far.

so yeah, a couple of kid-free days with the man whose head is dangerously close to his zipper sounds really, really good.

hansol raises his eyebrows at him and he has to shift in his seat. seungkwan drapes an arm across his chest like that was the plan all along.

"anywhere in particular you want to go?" he asks.

"you asked and now you want me to plan it? it's _my_ birthday."

hansol huffs a laugh. "you don't _have_ to, but you can't whine about what i plan if you don't offer any input."

seungkwan sighs dramatically. "i promise i won't whine about what you plan. pass me my phone and i'll call her."  
  
  
_november 23rd, last year_

"daddy, when is hansol coming home?"

"he'll be here tomorrow, baby," seungkwan replies, drawing little patterns on her back with his fingers. yuna nuzzles her face into his side. "and tomorrow will come faster if you sleep."

"i know," she mumbles.

"i miss him, too."

"ovbiously."

"obviously, sweetheart," seungkwan corrects.

he shifts away from her to stand and adjusts her blankets, gives her a kiss on the forehead, and does the requisite monster check behind curtains and in the closet and under the bed. she watches him intently.

"no monsters," he announces when he's finished.

she pulls her covers up to her chin and mumbles, "thanks."

seungkwan says good night as he backs out of the room and closes the door. it's been two weeks since hansol left to see his family and she's been clingier than usual, but he's not complaining. he misses it. she's growing up faster than he'd like, sometimes.

he's finishing his nightly skin care routine when there's a knock on the door. he knows hansol's flight landed safely, and he can't help but hope it's him. can't think of anyone else it would be this late, unless it were an emergency.

it's not an emergency.

it's hansol, and he grabs seungkwan around the waist the second the door opens, leaving him with his mouth hanging open because he didn't have time to say hi. he drops his bag and shuts the door with his foot, seemingly simultaneously. seungkwan barely gets his arms around hansol's shoulders before he kisses him.

seungkwan's brain kicks back on after a handful of seconds and he pushes hansol away. "you weren't supposed to come over until tomorrow."

"couldn't wait," hansol hums. his arms are around seungkwan, but his eyes are on the hallway.

"i tucked her in a few minutes ago, but she's probably still awake. go."

he digs in his bag next to them and pulls out a stuffed pterodactyl, which is breathtakingly sweet and makes seungkwan feel very warm inside, but he has a brand to uphold.

"where's my present?" he asks, very much pouting.

hansol winks at him over his shoulder as he walks away.

unbelievable.

a few seconds later, he hears a squeal which can only mean that yuna is indeed still awake, and is definitely happy to see hansol. or the pterodactyl plushie.

maybe both.

seungkwan locks the door, picks up hansol's bag and brings it to his bedroom, then stops by yuna's doorway. hansol is bent over her bed getting probably the best hug of his life. seungkwan might be biased.

he smiles so hard his cheeks hurt.  
  
  
_january 15th_

the week flies by faster than he thought it would. seungkwan's desire to take advantage of everything his boyfriend is willing to give him when there _isn't_ a kid around hasn't gone away, so it's definitely a trip he's looking forward to.

in exchange for a whole weekend of babysitting and "taking my baby away from me on his birthday," his mom basically demanded to meet hansol properly. he shows up in slightly nicer clothes than usual, like he's trying to make a good impression even though seungkwan knows — and has told him — the only thing that matters to his mother is whether he and his daughter are happy.

he isn't going to object to the effort hansol made, though. his jeans fit _very_ well and aren't ripped. he's wearing a shirt with _buttons_ on it, for crying out loud. but he still has a beanie on his head, and he's wearing his leather jacket. it's a good middle ground.

"you look…" seungkwan trails off. all adjectives he can think of will only inflate his boyfriend's ego. "did you ask for help?"

"i may have asked mingyu for advice when he picked jihoon up at the studio yesterday."

"less jobless but still very you, somehow."

"i'll give mingyu your compliments next time i see him."

yuna runs out of her room and right into hansol's arms, bypassing seungkwan entirely.

sounds about right.

it's a short drive to his mom's house. hansol and yuna chat the whole way about stegosaurus. he's honestly amazed she's still into dinosaurs at all, but if hansol is any indication, it might be a lifelong interest. 

his mom is thrilled. surprised, maybe, that seungkwan actually brought him by, even though she demanded it. but hansol is a perfect boyfriend. he's polite and engaging and compliments her hair. he gives yuna the biggest hug and tells her he'll miss her and bring her dad home safe. seungkwan's mother watches him with something akin to heart eyes. she might love him almost as much as he does, even if he doesn't dress like the proper adult with a successful job that he is.

it's only a ten minute detour. she practically pushes them out the door once she's ascertained her son's boyfriend isn't a murderer.

they don't even make it to the car before seungkwan has to ask, "so, where are we going?"

 _has_ to. he hates not knowing things.

"it's a surprise, but nice try."

"ugh, you suck."

"love you."

***

he figures it out eventually.

"have i ever told you that you're nauseatingly sentimental?"

hansol laughs at him. "you have no room to talk."

which is sort of true, but _still._ the oceanfront town where they met is nothing but sentimental, especially in _january._

"we can't even go to the beach."

"i'm sorry, did you _want_ to leave the house i rented?" hansol asks, feigning concern, but his fingers drift to the inside of seungkwan's thigh.

seungkwan groans. given a choice between spending the weekend keeping themselves warm in bed or… anything, really, obviously he's going to choose the former, and hansol knows it. he's so annoying. and perfect. and wearing too many clothes.

"suddenly i hate the beach."

"exactly what i was hoping you'd say."

***

seungkwan jumps him as soon as their jackets and shoes are off. literally wraps his legs around hansol's waist and gives him no choice but to hold him up. it's not a problem for him, unsurprisingly. he doesn't even flinch. he also has the foresight to grab his bag before heading to the bedroom.

unbelievable.

"you had the same idea as me," seungkwan whines. he kind of figured he'd have to do some convincing.

"oh, i know."

 _un_ believable.

"am i really that transparent?"

hansol lowers him to the bed and shrugs. "you are to me."

seungkwan definitely isn't making it home feeling like he's still in one piece.

good to know.

***

hansol _laughs._

they're both disgusting, and he grins stupidly huge and fucking laughs.

seungkwan tries to glare at him, but he can't quite bring himself to commit to it when he's on the verge of cracking up himself. the only thing he'd be glaring at is the top of hansol's head anyway. he sighs and tries to be serious. all he can come up with is, "so that works."

hansol hums. he lifts his head, kisses him somewhere in the vicinity of his heart, then rests it back on his chest. probably on purpose, because, you know, nauseatingly sentimental. "really well, i'd say."

"don't get too full of yourself."

"what about full of—"

seungkwan clamps a hand over his mouth and rolls his eyes. "god, i can't believe i'm in love with a guy who was pantsless and hungover when we met," he whines, because changing the subject seems like the safest thing to do.

"i seem to recall having one leg in my pants," hansol whines back, then pokes him in the side. "we should shower."

and yeah, they should. seungkwan is so hungry. there are some small restaurants still open down by the beach and he really wants to make hansol take him to one so they can knock their feet together under the table and share their food and seungkwan can forget he's a dad, just for a minute.

seungkwan surprises himself when he says it: "you should move in." not because he doesn't mean it, and not because he's only thinking about it now. he's been thinking about it for a while. every time hansol leaves for days at a time, it feels like someone's carved a piece of his heart out.

it surprises hansol, too. he picks up his head and moves it to his pillow, where they can actually look at each other. "it's been six months, seungkwan," he says softly. "if we're being generous."

"is that a no?"

"it's not a no. you know i love you both more than anything. i've thought about it, too, but it would be a big change for all of us."

"you spend almost half your time with us anyway."

"almost half is less than all of it."

seungkwan sighs dramatically. "you have another boyfriend, don't you?"

hansol's taken off guard and laughs, which was exactly his goal.

"yes, obviously," he replies. he's silent for what feels like an eternity, afterwards, drawing lines on seungkwan's chest. "we should check with yuna, probably."

"we can do that."

"and talk about expectations."

"way more of this."

hansol rolls his eyes. "for me and her, and whether you hate anything you've been too afraid to tell me about that'll drive you insane if it happens every day. like maybe you can't live with me not squeezing the toothpaste from the bottom seven days a week. that's a dealbreaker for me."

seungkwan stares at him. "you think i wouldn't have already yelled at you about things you do that bug me?"

"fair. what about yuna?"

"she's getting older and i'm exhausted. about time someone i trust to love her came around," seungkwan replies with a shrug. "if you're asking about parental authority, i'm not going to force her to do anything she isn't already doing. she listens to you. she uses your name. she can call you a carrot for all i care."

hansol reaches for his hand and winds their fingers together. "okay, so we'll talk to her when we get back. can you not think about it until then?"

"if you help me shower and feed me after using me for my body, i'm sure i'll be able to avoid it."

"i think i can probably manage that."  
  
  
_january 17th_

hansol held his hand the entire way home.

his mother gave him a _look_ when they picked up yuna, like she knew exactly what went on, which is something he doesn't want to think about, because gross.

his daughter ran to hansol first. he doesn't know why he expected anything different. he's never seen someone smile as hard as hansol did. seungkwan stood there pouting. his mother laughed at them all.

at home, they sat down together and broached the subject of hansol moving in.

yuna had glanced back and forth between them both with a serious expression on her face and asked, "he would be here all the time?"

"i'll still have to go to work, boo, but i'd be here to kiss you goodnight every day."

she twisted her face up into one of vague disgust and seungkwan was scared for a moment, but all she said was, "wait, do you _love_ my daddy?"

hansol looked at him over her head and smiled softly, said "very much," before returning his focus to her. "you, too, no matter what happens."

yuna shrugged. "i guess it's okay, then."

and that was that.

hansol has to sort out plenty of things with his apartment before it's official, but he's not really concerned about it.

so many things in his life have come flying at him out of nowhere. some good, and plenty of bad that later turned out to be good, like yuna. there was no map for any of it, and nothing to tell him he was on the right path, but seungkwan thinks, with his head on a sleeping hansol's chest, that maybe he figured it out anyway.  


**Author's Note:**

> might there be room for a third part idk guess we'll find out. couldn't have done this without [fizz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/triviaeuphoria). everyone go give her love if you haven't already.
> 
> thanks for coming stay safe and healthy and all that jazz. 🖤


End file.
